injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Cyborg/Injustice Comic
Year One Cyborg answers Batman's priority call to all Justice League members, asking about the identity of the woman who was kidnapped by the Joker. He is not present when Metropolis is destroyed. Cyborg next appears in the Watchtower to answer Wonder Woman's summons, and after hearing of the Kent's kidnapping and listening to her passionate speech about Superman's current actions in the face of his tragedies, he is the first to step forward and agree to help, saying, "He's Superman. This world would have been destroyed ten times over without him. We owe him this and far more. Let's go fight for him." He then sets the teleporter for Central City to go find the Flash's Rogues and the location of Mirror Master. Cyborg himself battles Captain Boomerang while demanding Mirror Master's location. When they learn the villain's location at the villain's bar World's End, Cyborg waits outside with the other heroes while Wonder Woman and Flash go inside to get Mirror Master. Cyborg is next seen calling flyers from the League to save a Japanese fleet from an attack from Atlanteans in the southern seas. He gives them coordinates and a plan of action. Cyborg appears alongside Superman and Wonder Woman as they return Two-Face to Arkham Asylum and ready to take the other patients when they are confronted by Batman and Nightwing. Cyborg is silent during the Bat-Family's arguing, only confirming to Wonder Woman he has control over Arkham's security after she asks. She then orders him to open the killer Zsasz's cell door, which Cyborg does, and Zsasz disappears moments later thanks to the Flash, who zips him off to what Superman calls a secure facility far away from Gotham. Cyborg opens Mad Hatter's next after Wonder Woman's order and he vanishes as well. The Riddler begins to say a riddle after witnessing this but Cyborg tells him, "No. You don't get to play your sick games anymore." He begins to move towards his cell door but Batman warns him to stop. When Cyborg refuses, he is suddenly shocked internally and collapses, only managing to gasp out, "V...Virus..." Though Wonder Woman pleads with Batman to stop, he does not and Cyborg lies on the floor, sparking for several seconds until Victor's former Titan partner Nightwing deactivates the virus and asks everyone to calm down. As Cyborg recovers, he is still in shock over the fact a virus breached his systems, having just up-dated his firewalls when he notices the date signature on it. Enraged, he charges towards Batman, shouting, "You freak! You uploaded this virus the first week you met me!" Before anything can happen, Green Arrow announces his presence with a warning arrow at Cyborg's feet. Cyborg is silent as Harley Quinn announces her takeover of the Asylum and freeing of the inmates and is not seen as Solomon Grundy rises out of the floor. Cyborg is revealed to have been attacked by several inmates alongside Green Arrow, who is faring slightly better than him, though later Cyborg manages to gain the upper hand and begins easily dispatching the escaped psychotics with his superior strength and sonic cannon. Cyborg is last seen mournfully watching Batman carry the body of Nightwing out of the Asylum. Cyborg looks through the crater of rumble and informing Wonder Woman on Flash's rescue of civilians when he is dismayed to find Green Lantern, unconscious and badly beaten. He informs Wonder Woman of GL's status and when asked if he can see his attacker, he responds he can't see anything because of the smoke. Cyborg's scanners quickly pick up something approaching him at fast speeds and he prepares his sonic cannon, preparing to bring whatever it is "Down hard." Cyborg is eager to see his target so he can fire but his target gets to him first and is revealed to be Black Adam as he tears off Cyborg's left hand. Cyborg only has time for a single shocked and angered glare before Black Adam knocks him out with a single punch. Cyborg is seen on the Watchtower telling Superman that a distress signal is coming from Metropolis, a recording of the same two words: "I'm alive." Superman decides to investigate, much to the rest of League's hesitance due to their recent actions having upset several powerful people. Cyborg agrees, pointing out that Metropolis is the perfect place to attack the Man of Steel without causing major collateral damage. Cyborg offers to accompany Superman down into the city, but can't due to the high levels of radiation threatening what is left of his organic body. He instead chooses to monitor Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern as they enter the city and alert them to any trouble. Cyborg is last seen among the gathered League members to listen to Luthor, the one broadcasting the signal, as he requests to join them. Cyborg is seen towards the end of the chapter, listening to Luthor's explanation and learning of Hawkgirl's kidnapping and sudden, strange return. When the Parademons begin their invasion, Cyborg recognizes the Boom Tubes they're using and informs the rest of the Justice League when he discovers they're invading all over the world. Cyborg then goes to the invaded city of Moscow and defends a group a people from the Parademons, while exclaiming that he needs backup. Cyborg is on the Watchtower along with Green Lantern and Robin when the Watchtower picks up an approaching object. Realizing it is coming in too fast, he orders Hal and Damian to brace themselves as the object pierces the Watchtower's hull. After Hal seals the breached walls, Cyborg is dumbfounded to realize it was a motorbike that rammed through the Watchtower. Cyborg is among the rest of the Justice League as Luthor presents the enhancement pill and explains its use to them. Cyborg is among the small gathering of League members who learn of Batman's kidnapping and replacement of Hawkgirl with Martian Manhunter. Cyborg asks where Shiera is and Superman responds that Batman still has her. Superman then decides that they must strike preemptively before Batman and has Cyborg broadcast to all devices all over the world so they can reveal Batman's identity to the world. During this however, the Watchtower's entire system goes offline, with Cyborg realizing Batman has somehow shut it down remotely. Superman insists that they still reveal Batman's identity before he has a chance to utilize another contingency plan. Cyborg insists there is no way with the Watchtower completely offline but after Damian points out that he's a living computer, Cyborg shares a look with Luthor and the two simply place Bruce Wayne's identity on the internet. After Superman is satisfied with this, he begins working with Wonder Woman to force the Watchtower to land on Earth. Cyborg urges them to go easy, as he wants to repair it as soon as possible to get it back in space after he figures out how Batman took the tower out. Cyborg oversees repairs on the Watchtower when he witnesses the real Hawkgirl returning, contacting Wonder Woman seconds later. Superman contacts Cyborg, who is still repairing the downed Watchtower, to request medical evacuation for a badly wounded Wonder Woman. Cyborg sends Flash before asking if he needs backup, which Superman denies. Cyborg is among the gathered Justice League before the U.N. as Superman announces his intentions to hunt Batman before unveiling his new army. Year Two Cyborg is among the mourners at Oliver Queen's funeral, silently paying his respects before leaving. Cyborg is aboard the Watchtower high over Earth. After Kilowog arrives with a strike team of Green Lanterns to apprehend Superman for trial on Oa, the Man of Steel contacts Cyborg, who confirms he has them in his sights before Superman gives him the ok to take the shot. Cyborg then fires a massive beam from the bottom of the Watchtower straight down on the Green Lanterns. After the beam has stopped firing, Cyborg contacts Superman, asking for confirmation for the Green Lanterns being down. Unfortunately, the Watchtower's beam weapon proved useless as the Green Lanterns were completely unharmed and attacked Superman, Shazam and Hawkgirl, with Cyborg unable to help them. Seven months later, Cyborg is on the Watchtower, declaring a priority alert to all members of the Justice League when he spots something crashing down on Earth. Though Robin urges him to contact Superman, Cyborg tells him he's on Theymiscra and not responding. When Robin suggests the Watchtower's orbital weapon, Cyborg says the object is moving too fast to be hit. Cyborg then messages Flash to head to Chicago where the impact is taking place, saying there will be wounded. Cyborg begins a countdown to impact but Sinestro intervenes at the last second. Cyborg is among the gathered Regime forces outside the Hall of Justice, observing the sky turn green in the opening attack of the war between the Green Lantern Corps and Sinestro Corps. When the Flash asks him what's happening, Cyborg says that the Watchtower cameras are showing a massive blast but he can't see any of their people including Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Sinestro or Superman. Cyborg then attempts to contact Superman, and when the Man of Steel finally responds, Cyborg learns over a quarter of the Sinestro Corps were wiped out by the planet Green Lantern Mogo. Superman then has Cyborg give the order to their forces to pull back into the upper atmosphere so that the Green Lanterns can't use such an attack on them again. Cyborg complies, but soon after the Hall of Justice is attacked by the Gotham resistance. Cyborg uses his arm cannon to defend himself and Luthor from the super-powered GCPD forces, but Lex soon tells him to retreat to the Watchtower using the teleporter, saying he's too important to get captured. Though reluctant, Cyborg complies, but right as he is about to teleport, he senses someone has hacked into the League's communication systems and informs Lex. Luthor orders Cyborg to shut the comms down but Cyborg refuses, saying their forces will be blind in the midst of the war. Cyborg tells Lex not to worry and he will trace the person who's hacked them. Cyborg then teleports to the Watchtower, ignoring Lex's orders to shut the communications down. From the safety of the Watchtower Cyborg continues to search for the person who has hacked the Justice League's communications, saying to himself, "I know you're there." as his mechanical eye transmits and receives data. He manages to hack through several proxy servers before finally learning of someone named "Oracle". When Lex arrives via the teleporter, Cyborg tells him he will have Oracle's location soon, only to be confronted by an armed Commissioner Gordon with Luthor unconscious at his feet. Gordon demands Cyborg stop the trace, and Cyborg attempts to call his bluff, saying he wouldn't fire a weapon inside a space station, though Gordon does fire a single shot into the mechanical side of Cyborg's face, the bullet leaving a small dent. Cyborg still refuses to believe Gordon would kill him, and after Gordon warns him not to do anything stupid, Cyborg tells him, "I don't have to anything. I just have to wait." During their short conversation, Cyborg has scanned Gordon's vitals and upon seeing the cancer in his lungs and how weak the Commissioner appears, he concludes, "You're dying, aren't you?" A weakening Gordon drops his gun, and Cyborg tells him it's over and that he will have Oracle's location soon. Cyborg tells Gordon he's out of time before apologizing and asking if there's anything he can do for him. Refusing to surrender so easily, Gordon charges at Cyborg, who forms his arm into a cannon and blasts Gordon back, but fails to wound him due to Gordon's increased durability. Gordon punches Cyborg, knocking him down, and then tears off the mechanical half of his face. This act knocks a shocked Cyborg out and stops the trace on Oracle's location. Cyborg, still unconscious and damaged, is in the custody of Renee Montoya and Harvey Bullock. Category:Injustice Comic character page